infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jim Logan/Recommended UGC
Well last night I got bored after beating the story to InFAMOUS 2 for the tenth time, so I started looking through Narrative UGC strands, you know the missions made by gamers using the comic book cutscenes. Well there I have a few reccomended story strands that were really fun, really well made and VERY addictive to play through. Eljacko *He created the InFAMOUS:The Walking Dead series. As the title suggests, it's the InFAMOUS universe going through the storylines that unfolded within Walking Dead novels. Cole takes the role of Rick Grimes, Zeke takes the role of Shane, a random NPC woman takes the place of Trish who takes the role of Laurie, Kuo takes Andrea's role (etc). It's not done, I've heard Jack is going through some issues at home, which is okay, just wish he didn't leave it at such a cliffhanger at episode 32. Epoughe(I think) *His series takes place in the InFamy '''universe, in which Kessler never went back in time to force the events of the first two games to occur. Cole and Zeke never met in Empire City, he married Trish(etc). #His first story, '''InFAMY:The Heist follows Cole as he teams up with Zeke Dunbar, a Conduit Hunter and Viktor Kold, an Ice Conduit in charge of the Vermaak. The story goes through the Ocean's 11 typical set up of a heist, with Viktor and Zeke laying out the plan to Cole. On the night of the heist, Zeke tells Cole he'll get Viktor trapped in the vault so he could claim the bounty on his head and would split the money with Cole. Cole agrees, but secretly plans on trapping both Kold and Zeke in the vault as he didn't trust either of them. Once they reach the vault however, Kold and the Ice Gang turn on Cole, trap him in the vault for the police as Zeke escapes. #The second story follows the Heist, titled The Tyrany of King Viktor(I think). 15 years have passed since the Heist, it's revealed that the Ice Gang, under the orders of Dr. Wolfe are responsible for Cole gaining powers in this universe, and Cole had been planning on how he would kill Viktor during his time in prison. Zeke shows up with an army of Militia just as the guards(Rebels) were about to execute Cole. Cole strikes a deal with Dunbar, stating he would help Zeke kill Kold, in return Cole wouldn't kill Zeke. Following episodes showcase just how great of a villain Kold is, being able to haunt Cole in his dreams, always shrouded in fog. Cole and Zeke battle a Crusher under Kold's command(which is a very difficult fight considering Cole can't use rockets or Ionics). Zeke speculates that since Kold is in charge of Crushers, his powers must have esclated over the past 15 years. Cole later meets John White, who along with Lucy Kuo has been kidnapped by Kold's forces. Cole, John and Zeke launch an attempt to rescue Kuo, Laroche and Bertrand, but Kuo is killed in the process, John eventually develops the ability to teleport, and is able to help Cole locate Kold, who has evolved into a Titan. Upon killing Kold, Cole discovers that the NSA is planning on carpet bombing New Marais to eradicate all Conduits. In an effort to stop this, Bertrand plans on using John's new powers to raise up Conduits, and keep all normal humans hostages to keep the NSA at bay. John offers Cole to join them, but Cole declines, stating "It isn't what Kuo would have wanted." Cole allows the pair to escape to Gas Works as he leaves to Flood Town to prepare for one final fight against Bertrand and John White. #He has confirmed the story will end with InFAMY:Endgame, which is in development **Overall, I enjoy the story a lot, the characters are nice, the plot is good, it never really drags, it's a little fast in a few episodes, but the episodes are very difficult when the author wants to spam three Crushers and a Titan when you cannot use Ionics or rockets, so be ready for Max Payne 3 level rage quits. Author's name forgotten *The Amazing Electric Man - As the title suggests, due to Kessler's time travel, it has caused Marvel characters to start popping up in New Marais. Overall the story is okay, it's far more aimed for comedy than seriousness like the InFAMY series. *A Conduit Haven(I think) - The story follows a group of Conduits who have formed a community in New Marais, and Cole's efforts to stop Bertrand from destroying it. Along the way, it's revealed Bertrand has brainwashed several powerful Conduits to do his bidding, such as a teleporter, who helps him escape fights. It was a good story, terrible dialogue, but the characters are likeable. Category:Blog posts